Nobitales Chapter 2: A New God Born
On the top of mount Cartoonlympus, we see the gates as inside, we see all the clouds and waters, as something flying by. There's a celebration was taking place for the king and queen of gods new son. All the gods are chatting, as some of them turn of the god name Goku, and his wife name Chi-Chi, who's holding a god child, as he giggles. "Oh, Nobita!" She said as a baby name Nobita reaches up and removes her tiara she was wearing, she laugh and takes it back "Now behave yourselves little one." She place Nobita back in his crib, as Goku approach to him with a smile. "Oh, look at this. Look how cute he is." He then babbles at Nobita, and wiggle his finger, as Nobita giggle as he grab it, "HAH!" Nobita lifted him over. "Oh, he's strong! Like his Dad, hmm?" Chi-Chi smiled. Right now, a paratroopa was flying pass, as he has goggles, blue shell with wings, he's Parakerry. "Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff comin' through! Excuse me! One side, buddy!" He flies pass them, and made it to Chi-Chi with glowing flowers. "Oh my, Parakerry." She takes them "They're lovely." "Yep, y'know I had Ash do the arrangement, inn't that too nutty?" He asks and flies over to Goku "Fabulous party, y'know I haven't seen this much love in a room since Duval discovered himself." He pointed at the tall man with blonde hair, with beautiful face name Duval looking the reflection of himself on the mirror, and making kissing noise. While then, Nobita reach behind his father, and grab the lightning bolt Goku has, he giggle and play around with it, as Chi-Chi notice of that. "Oh, dear." She said as she point at the bolt "Please, keep those away from the baby." Goku look and smiled. "Aww, come on Chi-Chi, he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun." Goku said. As when Nobita put the lightning bolt in his mouth, he got zapped by it, as then cries as he toss it away, some of the gods move out of the away as the god of swordsman name Ike swung his Ragnell, and hits the lightning bolt and hits a pillar, which immediately mends itself. Goku chuckles while patting Nobita's head which Chi-Chi holding him, he said to the gods "On behalf of my son, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!" He looked at the huge gold of toys with rainbow above, and just for Nobita. "Then what about our gift, dear?" Chi-Chi wondering. Goku thinks a bit "Well, let's see here. We'll take," He notice the clouds and got one, he grab one "Hmm, yes, a little cirrus. And hmm, a touch of nimbostratus," He grab another and formed it into a pony like with blaze almost, Nobita was confuse, "And a dash of cumulus." He took the last on it back as has wings. He move it to Nobita, as he giggle as soon he poke it, the head popped as it was a Pokémon, with blaze fire on it head, as it awake. "He's name is Ponyta." It shake off the rest of the clouds, and has flame wings, little of course. It move and sniffs on Nobita "But when he grows up, he'll become Rapidash." It falls off Goku's hand, but flying front of Nobita "And he's all yours, son." When Ponyta flies near Nobita, he bonk his head against his, as he whinnies happily and licks Nobita, as when he's about to cry, Ponyta snuggles in with him and he put his arms around him. As the gods smiled, all sigh and go 'aw' "Mind his head." Chi-Chi give Nobita to Goku. "He's so tiny." Goku smiled. Nobita then bites the medallion he got around his neck, then he yawns as he's tired, Goku hug him "My boy. My little Nobita." He tucks him in, and kiss him. As someone's voice was heard. "Ah, how sentimental." The gods all turn to the entrance, as they see an old man, he wears dark gray and blank suits, and wear a black coat, he had a white mustache and white flames hair around the corners of his head, the rest was bald, he also had a bionic eye and was holding a cane with a skull on top. He's Lord Albert Wily, The Lord Of the Dead. "Y'know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh?" He made a joke but nobody around here laughs as they glares at him all annoying, "So is this an audience or a mosaic?" He walking with his skull cane as he pinch Puggsy's cheek, as he got anger at him "Hey, how you doin'?" He walk pass Nico Robin who pout. "Lookin' good, nice dress." Only then Goku has his arm around him and squeeze hug him. "So, Albert! You finally made here huh?" He put his hand on his shoulder asking "So how's things going on the underworld?" Lord Wily turn annoying as he remove Goku's hand and answer "Well, just same day same that, they're just fine, y'know, a little dark, a little gloomy and as always, hey, full of dead people, what're you gonna do?" He then notice Nobita, and move front of him "Well, so there's the little sunspot. Little smootchie that is. And here what I've got." He got out a sucker, with a spikes and skull with a W on it. "Is a sucker for the little sucker, eh? Here you go, ya just." When he open his mouth to put it in, he grabbed Wily's finger, making him cries in pain, he struggle and got his finger free, as Ponyta laughs at him "Sheesh! Uh ... powerful ... little tyke." he mumbled. Goku then has his arm around him again. "Come on, Albert, don't be such a stiff! Join the celebration!" Goku told him. Only Lord Wily duck under him and move away "Hey, Hey now. Look, between you and me, well. love to, babe, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig, that you, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me." He move his face front of him "Goku, So can't. Love to, but can't." He then grab his Skull cane and walk away. "Jeez Albert, You oughta slow down there, you'll work yourself to death." Then Goku, realized that he made a joke "HA! Work yourself to death!" He and the gods laughs of his joke, as the throne chair appears as Goku sat on it laughing "OH I KILL MYSELF!" Lord Wily walking away with a laugh and then turn dark glares "Yeah, If only... if only." Then we see the vase as Marge and Francine stood there as she said "If there's one god you don't want to get steamed up, it's Lord Wily. Cause he had an evil plan." On the vase, we now see to the underworld, as Lord Wily, being rowed across the river Styx. Marge: He ran the underworld But thought the dead were dull and uncouth He was as mean as he was ruthless As then, some of the dead souls try to climb in as he notice, he then blasts a black fires at them, as he blew his finger like a gun. And that's the gospel truth! When the gates opened, a giant flared two headed dog goes by the name of TwinBellows. They snarled. He had a plan to shake things up Then Lord Wily toss a large steak at it, as TwinBellows fights over it, as they rowed away. And that's the gospel truth! As now, they are headed to the huge skull with a large symbol on the forehead, which his home and going to shore. Category:Hercules Fanmake Category:Hercules Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Hercules Parodies